


All Work and No Play

by crumplelush



Series: tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2828660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crumplelush/pseuds/crumplelush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt "au where Tommy and Noh live together, with or without powers, in a crappy studio apartment while struggling to pay Tommy's way through law school. Tensions are high, they get in an argument while Tommy's studying, then make up after and Noh helps Tommy study or something. n.n" by snarkylittlespeedster</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Work and No Play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snarkylittlespeedster (zom_bie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zom_bie/gifts).



> Rating is for bad language alone. Tommy swears, please don't read if that offends you.

"Why the fuck is there a car engine in the fucking kitchen?!"

"Can you please stop yelling. It’s 11pm and I’m sure the neighbours don’t want to hear it."

"I know it’s 11pm, I’ve been in the library for the last fourteen hours and I come home because I’m tired and fucking hungry and all I want to do is eat a sandwich and go to bed, but I can’t because there is a fucking car engine in our kitchen."

"Stop swearing Tommy. There is an engine in the kitchen because I am working on it for someone who said they’d pay double if I had it done by tomorrow morning. And your tuition fees are due at the end of the week so I can’t afford to turn away work. However inconvenient it is for the both of us."

Tommy blinks and just stares at Noh. He’s exhausted and hungry, he hasn’t seen Noh in over a week, despite the fact that they both live in one tiny room and share a bed that would be too small for a six year old. He always knew uni would be difficult, but sometimes he feels like he’s just constantly struggling uphill and he’s not actually getting anywhere.

Noh is rummaging in the chest of drawers next to their fold out bed and he pulls out a towel and some sweatpants that he hands to Tommy.

"Go have a shower. I rejigged the thermostat earlier today so there should be hot water, and you’ll feel better after a shower" he says, and Tommy takes the preferred items before slinking out of their room and down the hall to the bathroom that they share with ten other studios on the floor.

Truth be told Tommy isn’t really in the mood for a shower, literally all he wants is food and sleep, but he can’t reach the kitchen to make food and he’s too tired to run anywhere in this state. He’s also too tired to get into an argument with Noh so he just sucks it up.

Noh was right though. Hot water for the first time in ages and Tommy feels more human again once he’s finished. He doesn’t spend a long time in there, just washes his hair and rinses off the grime of the day before stumbling in to his sweatpants and towelling off his hair.

The heat of the shower has made him even sleepier and he wonders if he can just go to bed, even though his tummy is rumbling. But then he gets into his and Noh’s room and he could kiss the other man, he really could. For Noh has run down to the pizza place at the end of the block and there’s a ham and mushroom pizza waiting on the sofa just for him.

"I love you" he says reverently as he practically falls over himself to reach the pizza and starts shovelling it in.

Noh laughs. “Are you talking to me or the food?” he says.

"Um. Both?" Tommy replies and Noh just rolls his eyes as he pulls the bed out and starts to make it up. He finishes about the same time that Tommy does, and they both fall into the bed and huddle under the covers for warmth. Noh hits the lights and Tommy blinks into the darkness for a few seconds.

"After I’ve finished the engine and dropped it off I have no further plans for the day tomorrow" Noh says. "If you like I can help you study?"

"I’d like that very much" Tommy replies, and he’s just tired enough that the part of his brain concerned with his pride isn’t working properly, and therefore he has no compunction about snuggling into Noh-Varr for warmth. And comfort, but he’d die before he ever admitted that out loud. For his part Noh doesn’t say anything, just repositions his arm around Tommy to be more comfortable and then Tommy is finally sinking into blissful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. I'm crumplelush over on tumblr if you want to chat or throw a prompt my way. :)


End file.
